Forum:Second Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In Lovia, Congress is the national legislative body and the most powerful branch of government. The Second Chamber is one of the two chambers of Congress, located in the Capitol in Downtown Noble City, in which the Members of the Congress vote bills that originated in the First Chamber. Paradoxically, Lovia does not have a bicameral parliament: there is only one group of MOTCs that both debates and votes the proposals. For the current composition of Congress, see 2013 Congress. Whereas all national citizens may propose bills in the First Chamber, only Members of the Congress may vote them in the Second Chamber. Article 6 of the Constitution states that "all Members of the Congress are expected to vote on the motion in the Second Chamber". They have three legal voting options: "pro (in favor of the motion), contra (in opposition to the motion) and abstention (the wish not to vote)." Further more, they "have two weeks’ time to cast their vote in the Second Chamber. Voting may be closed earlier if the required majority is reached. The proposer may also choose to lengthen the voting period." A normal majority ("fifty percent of the valid votes") is required to pass a motion amending the Federal Law. To vote on Constitutional amendments, a special majority ("more than two thirds of the valid votes") is required to pass a amendment. The special majority requirement was lowered from three quarters to two thirds in the 2010 State Reform (Sixth Amendment). All proposals approved by Congress, by the required majority and in due time, must be implemented by the government of Lovia. __TOC__ 001. Government Let us proceed with this Congress and begin work to reinvigorate Lovia. I propose the Hoffmann I Government: *Prime Minister **Lukas Hoffmann *Ministry of Agriculture **Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari *Ministry of Commerce **Alexei Krasnov *Ministry of Culture **Oos Wes Ilava *Ministry of Defense **Lukas Hoffmann *Ministry of Education **Marcel Cebara *Ministry of Energy and Resources **George Wrexley *Ministry of Environment **Nicholas Sheraldin *Ministry of Family, Youth, and Elderly **Oos Wes Ilava *Ministry of Finance **Dirk Brandt *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Nicholas Sheraldin *Ministry of Health **Justin Abrahams *Ministry of Justice **Charles Jones *Ministry of Labour **Jason Rogers *Ministry of Tourism and Sport **Aina Sarria *Ministry of Transportation **Alexei Krasnov *Speaker of the Congress **Nicholas Sheraldin Voting Pro * Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:17, August 15, 2014 (UTC) * except maybe Krasnov should be PM Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 19:19, August 15, 2014 (UTC) * Jason Rogers 22:18, August 15, 2014 (UTC) * Dirk Brandt (Reximus55) 22:56, August 15, 2014 (UTC) * --OuWTB 07:18, August 16, 2014 (UTC) *... Contra *... *... *... Abstain *... *... *... Comments Let's get this moving. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 19:17, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I'd support this if we could continue with either the below proposal (the original first chamber proposal), the below proposal with Sheraldin or Cebara as Prime Minister or one more UL ministry given that as PM I only took one ministry position. HORTON11: • 19:30, August 15, 2014 (UTC) 002. Government If we want to maintain the general list of people in the old Government, we would have approxiamately this: *Prime Minister: Justin Abrahams *Ministry of Agriculture: Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari *Ministry of Commerce: Lukas Hoffmann *Ministry of Culture: Oos Wes Ilava *Ministry of Defense: Lukas Hoffmann *Ministry of Education: Marcel Cebara *Ministry of Energy and Resources: George Wrexley *Ministry of Environment: Nicholas Sheraldin *Ministry of Family, Youth, and Elderly: Oos Wes Ilava *Ministry of Finance: Dirk Brandt *Ministry of Foreign Affairs: Nicholas Sheraldin *Ministry of Health: Justin Abrahams *Ministry of Justice: Charles Jones *Ministry of Labour: Jason Rogers *Ministry of Tourism and Sport: Aina Sarria *Ministry of Transportation: Alexei Krasnov *Speaker of the Congress: Nicholas Sheraldin Pro *HORTON11: • 19:27, August 15, 2014 (UTC) * * Contra * Abstain * * Comments Let's see if there's any agreement on this, which was the First Chamber proposal. HORTON11: • 19:27, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I don't think this should quite be in the Second Chamber yet. Especially when a very similar proposal is currently being voted on. If this measure passes and so does the above measure, it would effectively be removing Hoffmann as PM, which is a risky political move. I just think that we should table this and discuss the options about keeping this Government on the discussion of the other proposal. 22:58, August 15, 2014 (UTC)